The Cross Dressing Plan
by Tangledfire
Summary: Poor Leonardo da Vinci, his life was peaceful and calm until two assassins show up and turn everything upside down. Now he has to deal with their odd personalities, habits, not to mention their obsession with trying to get him and Ezio Auditore together. Which would not be that bad, if he was not forced to cross dress! Yaoi, OCs, and cross dressing are insured. EzioxLeo.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! This is Tangledfire, and yes i am once again attempting to enter the world of fanfiction writing! Currently I am obsessed with Assassin's Creed, particularly Ezio and Leonardo. this fanfiction is actually a bit of a co op between Ivy and myself. (but I all the actual writing she just reads it then gives it a stamp of approval!) This is the first fanfic in a series that I am starting. Each story will be based in a different Assassin's Creed game and will incorporate my OTP from each game! So I hope you will enjoy! **

**I will update weekly, every Friday, unless I am gone, in which case I will inform you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, I do however own Lovino and Rosetta the OCs. **

Chapter 1

It was nice day sunny, warm, but still with a hint of winter due to the cold breeze and the lack of any leaves on the few trees. most of Venice's residents were using the warm weather to their advantage, by scurrying about to and fro shopping, fishing, or just socializing.

However, there was one resident who was not taking advantage of the oddly springlike weather. No instead he was shut up in his workshop busy painting away completely unaware of the world outside.

In fact Leonardo da Vinci was so unaware of the outside world that he almost did not hear the knock at his door. Fortunately the knock came just as he was taking a pause in painting to admire the work he had done so far. At the sound of three sharp knocks the artist, turned to the door, wondering who it could be. Setting \ his brushes and palate on top of one of the tables already over flowing with objects, he rushed across the wood floor toward the entrance of his workshop.

Rapidly attempting to fix his cloths and hair, encase it was a wealthy costumer, he opened the door.

Instead of a wealthy costumer, he found two woman dressed in familiar white robes.

"Ah, ciao?" he greeted them with a nervous smile.

"Ciao," the taller of the two greeted kindly. While the other shoved past Leonardo and into his work shop.

"Danm you are messy,"

Turing to glare at her, he put his hands on his hips. "Excuse me?"

From behind him the other girl sighed, "I am sorry Mr. Leonardo, my friend does not have the best manners,"

"I can see that," he turned back to the more polite girl who was still standing in the door way. "Who are you?"

"Ah well I'm Rosetta Verde and-" the rude girl interrupted her as she picked up one of the many papers on the floor and looked at it. "And, I am Lovino Incendio,"

"That is a boys name," Leonardo stated, confused.

"I know!" Lovino growled, "Anyways, Rosetta and I require a place to stay while we are here, seeing as Antonio says he has no room at the thieves guild, he suggested we try you, sense apparently you are friends with us assassins," she put the paper in her hands down on the table.

"We can pay for logging, or we could help clean," said Rosetta from behind him.

"And by the looks of it you could really use help with the whole cleaning thing," Lovino snickered.

"Well," the artist shook his blond head, "seeing as you have no where else to stay, I can not just turn you away, how long will you be staying?"

"Until our work here is done," Lovino had moved and was not taking in the painting, that Leonardo had been working on before the two had interrupted him. "This is quite good," she pointed at it.

From behind him Rosetta finally entered the work shop, pulling her white hood off of her head as she did so. Her brunette hair fell in waves down her back from where it had been trapped by the hood. Smiling she turned her blue eyes, that had earlier been concealed by her hood, to Leonardo's own. "Thank you so much for this,"

"It is no problem," he smiled back. After all Leonardo enjoyed being kind to others, and as assassins they where friends of Ezio, and Ezio's friends where his friends.

Rosetta joined her smaller friend in admiring the artists masterpiece, while she ran her eyes over the painting she reached up and yanked down Lovino's hood as she gave a squeak of surprise.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Rosetta laughed. "It's rude to wear a hood in doors,"

"But now he knows what I look like," she glared at Leonardo, and ran a hand through her messy durty blond hair. "I was trying to keep up a facade of mystery,"

Her friend just raised a skeptical eye brow while smirking.

"If it makes you feel better," Leonardo spoke up. "I am still feeling rather mystified,"

With a sideways smirk, Lovino turned her dark eyes to him. He watched sparks of mischief flash through her eyes. "Good, let's keep it that way,"


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised here is the new chapter! In this one we learn a bit more about Lovino and Rosetta! Yay!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 2

For the next week, Leonardo hardly noticed the addition of the assassins to his home, other then the way things seamed to be cleaning them selves over night, and the pile of folded blankets and cloths in the corner.

When he arose in the morning the assassins where gone, and sometimes before he fell asleep he would hear them enter his work shop.

It was a relieve to him not to have to actually deal with the assassins, especially Lovino. But at the same time he was endlessly curious about what the two woman where up to. Where they out there killing... like Ezio? Where they safe? Where did they come from? There where so many questions, and there was no one to answer them.

A week or so after the two assassins had appeared at his door, the bond genius was sitting at one of the, now cleared, work tables, pondering over designs for the flying machine. He tapped the parchment with a quill, mumbling to himself. He just could not figure out how to keep it in the air for an extend amount of time. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed.

With out any warning the silence of his workshop was interrupted when the front door slammed open.

"Lonardo!" came Rosetta's voice.

At the shrill tone the artist leaped to his feet knocking over the bench he had been sitting on, it landed with a loud clatter upon the wood floor. Paying the poor bench no mind, he rushed over to the door. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected.

Rosetta stood arms wrapped around Lovino's limp body, both of them where covered in blood and he could see a large hole in Lovino's robes that reviled an ugly gash on her left side, blood was oozing out of it and on to the ground.

With out hesitating he took Lovino, who groaned painfully, from Rosetta.

"Stop the bleeding," Rosetta ordered, as she shoved past him and rushed over to her bag that sat on top of the folded blankets.

Leonardo moved the wounded girl over to one of the work tables, where he swept off the papers with one hand and then laid her down on the hard wood.

She groaned again and mumbled something.

"What?" the blond leaned in close to her mouth "What was that?" he felt her exhale against his cheek then "He's... better... without me..."

As Rosetta came back she pushed Leonardo's head away from her. "Move back," she quickly got to work, stopping the bleeding, while pulling out various bottles of herbs.

"What was she talking about?" Lonardo asked as Rosetta moved both hands back to the cloth she had against Lovino's side, putting pressure on the wound.

"What did she say?" Asked Rosetta, here eyes never leaving Lovino.

"Something about him being better off with out her..."

Rosetta shook her head. "She's just mumbling nonsense. Can you take those bottles, put them in a dish and then add a small amount of boiled water?"

the blond nodded and quickly did as he was asked, bringing the small small bowl back and setting it next to Rosetta, who seamed to have stopped the bleeding, and cleared the dried blood. She took the herbs out of the water and mushed them in her hand until they turned into a pasty substance. When they where the right consistency she spread it in and around the gash, causing Lovino to let out another pained groan.

Rosetta mumbled as she pulled out a needle and thread. "Oh, shut up you have had much worse,"

"She has?"

Rosetta did not answer Leonardo. Her dark brows furrowed she began to stitch the wound up, with each pull of the needle Lovino let out another moan. Her eyes fluttered open. "Could you be more gentle,"

sticking the needle in again the brunette replied, "No, this is what you deserve for being stupid,"

"I wasn't being stupid," she groaned as she shifted on the hard wood. "Those guards had it coming to them,"

"For what doing their jobs?" Rosetta tied off the thread and then cut it with the hidden blade attached to her arm.

"No for taunting me..." Lovino glared her blue gray eyes at the ceiling.

Shaking her head Rosetta stepped back, rooling her eyes. "You had better thank Leonardo, he let you bleed all over his work shop.

Turning her head to the man Lovino smiled and held out her hand to him which he stepped forward and took. "Thank you, Leonardo, you are quite kind for letting me bleed all over you things," she gave a weak smile.

Rosetta gave an exasperated sigh. "So, you are nice to him?"

"What?" the injured assassin grinned at her friend. "I like Leo, he's so adorable!"

said artist felt his face go red.

Rosetta face palmed and shook her head. "Eight-teen years I have known you and yet I still don't understand you..."

Smiling Lovino released Leonardo's hand. "if you do not mind I am very tired and I would love to take a nap,"

"Yes, yes," said Rosetta, "you need to recover your strangth,"

"You can rest in my bed up stairs, it is probably more comfortable then the floor down here," Leonardo headed toward the stairs, before Lovino could protest, "I'll go get it ready,"

Lovino pouted at where he had disappeared. "But I do not want to steal his bed."

"Just accept it," Rosetta moved to pick up Lovino and curry her up the stairs.

Leonardo sat on a stool placed next to his own bed, which at the moment was occupied by a sleeping assassin.

Lovino lay on her uninjured side facing away from the artist, the blankets moving up and down with her slow breaths. Her usual cloths had been replaced by one of Leonardo's shirt that she wore like a dress.

As Leonardo watched her, it came across him how tiny the young girl was, not just in height, she was more then a head shorter then him, her head only reaching his shoulder, but also in build. Her hands and wrists where small and delicate, they looked like the hands of a noble woman. Her small body and delicate features seamed to contradict her dominating personality. If she where to awake at that moment he would expect her to have a soft voice, filled with all the manners of a woman belonging the upper class. Of course he knew the opposite was true, if the sleeping girl where to awaken she would be commanding and loud. Such a contradicting character.

He was distracted from his meandering thoughts when the door to his room was opened. He turned his head up to see Rosetta standing in the door, now dressed in a night gown.

"You should get some sleep," she whispered as she approached him.

He smiled lightly. "I am fine, I think it would be good to have some one here if she wakes up in pain,"

Rosetta glanced at Lovino's sleeping figure. "I'm sure she would be fine without one of us watching her every move,"

"Oh, yes, I am also aware she would be totally fine without someone watching over her," he took his red hat, that he still wore, having not changed out of the cloths he had been wearing during the day, and started fiddling with it. "But I have done this many times for my friend Ezio, when he is injured, I cannot, in good concurrence leave an injured friend alone in my home,"

Rosetta nodded in understanding, and then moved to sit next to him on the floor. "Tomorrow I will have to go back out. There is still information we need for our mission, so I will be leaving her here with you,"

Leonardo smiled. "Tomorrow will be very interesting then,"

"She will probably just order you around and then complain," Rosetta smiled back.

They both turned as Lovino made a noise in her sleep, and shifted before laying still.

After a moment Leonardo turned back to Rosetta. "I was wondering, how is it that you know how to heal?"

"Oh?" Rosetta smiled. "My father is a gardener, so he told me all about what herbs do what, and when ever any one in the village became ill or had an injury they would come to him, and when I started training to become an assassin I decided it would be very useful to know how to treat wounds, considering being an assassin is a bit of a dangerous hobby," she chuckled softly. "So I asked my father to teach me everything he knew, and when he ran out of things to teach me I asked the doctors that came to town. Most if them would not teach me anything, because I am a woman, and others confessed after much pestering that many of the things they prescribe do not actually work."

"Really?" Leonardo's eyes glowed with interest. "That is quite amazing, though I always suspected that leaches are a cure that does not work,"

Rosetta laughed again. "They are actually useful for if the victim is poisoned but for anything else they are just useless,"

Leonardo nodded.

For a while they sat in silence before another question popped into the genius's mind. "What about Lovino's Parents? And your mother what do they do?"

"Ah," Rosetta scratched her head. "Well my mother is a cook, she works for Lovino's father, hes a business man, made himself very rich. He runs mines all over the place that he uses to sell metals and jewels. Her mother on the other hand is quite sickly, she says in bed most of the time, which is why Lovino is an only child." Rosetta smiled fondly. "She is a very kind, sweet woman, and she is actually good friends with my mother, which is how Lovino and I are such good friends. What about you?"

"Well..." he sighed. "I'm the illegitimate son of my father,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rosetta looked at the floor, embarrassed for asking.

"No no, its quite alright, my family is quite fond of me," the artist smiled.

The brunette turned her head back up to look at Leonardo. "Oh?"

The artist looked down at her. "You look tired, why don't you go back to sleep?"

Rosetta nodded and stood up. "Good night Leo,"

"Good night," he smiled.

She smiled back and then without a sound, left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Leonardo awoke with his head laying on the bed and a hand running through his hair. Blearily he blinks his eyes, and made a noise of content, the hand running through his hair felt really nice, though his back hurt from falling asleep in such an odd position.

"So you are finally awake," came a voice from above him.

He bolted up right. That was not the voice he was expecting. (though he did not want to admit who's voice he had been hoping to hear.)

"Oh uh..." he felt his cheeks going red. "Good morning Lovino,"

She grinned at him. "Morning, your hair is really soft,"

"Oh..." the artist was sure he looked like a tomato at that point.

"That was a complement,"

"T-thanks you," God he was so embarrassed.

Lovino giggles happily. "Anyways, signor Lonardo, I am hungery and seeing as I cannot get up, you should bring me food,"

"Yes of course," the artist jumps up and rushes out of the room to search for food. Upon arriving in his small kitchen he just grabs two apples off the large stack sitting on the small wooden table in the middle of the room, and quickly goes back to his bed room.

He hands one of the apples to Lovino, who happy takes a large bite of the red fruit.

"Is there any reason why there is a surplus of apples in the kitchen?" Leonardo took a bite of his own apple.

"Oh that is because Rosetta loves them, your kitchen had like no food in it so we stalked up," she took another bite of apple, then sighed. "A whole day of sitting around in bed," she slumped down on the pillows.

"Perhaps there is something you can do that does not requite much movement," the blond suggested.

Lovino gave him a disparaging look. "Such as?"

"Well," Leonardo scratched his beard thinking. "You could read," He looked back at Lovino. "Or not..."

"I have an idea," she smiled. "Go down stairs and bring me my torn uniform from yesterday, and bring me my bag it should be sitting on the blankets down stairs,"

The artist nodded and went to fetch the things she asked for, while still eating his apple. When he had fetched the bag from the work room, and the white uniform from where it hung drying, out of the kitchen window, he returned to Lovino and handed her the objects.

"Grazie," as Leonardo moved to sit back on the stool, Lovino pulled out a spool of white thread and some needles.

"You know how to sew?"

Lovino took a length of thread and then cut it with her teeth. "Yes, it is one of the few lady like things my mother was able to teach me," closing one eye she threaded the needle. "Don't you have other things to do then watch me all day?"

"Oh," Leonardo smiled. "Yes, of course. If you need anything, just shout," he stood and walked across the room.

Then he had passed through the door and was far enough away not to be heard Lovino mumbled, "Shout more like scream..."

* * *

Only three days later Lovino was out of bed and walking around.

"Lovino please go back to bed!" Leonardo was following the stubborn assassin around the kitchen as she limped, trying to find a pot to boil water in.

"No, it is boring in there and I want tea," she slowly leaned over and opened a low cupboard, causing the large shirt she was wearing to rise up. Thankfully she was wearing an odd pair of very short pants, but it was still far too inappropriate for the poor man. Even if he was not attracted to women. The artist turned around a hand over his eyes. "Could you at least put on more appropriate attire?"

"Well, if you would provide me with something else to ware other then a huge shirt, yes," she stood back up with a groan, pot in hand.

"Just wair your uniform," he removed his hands from his face and glanced back at the young girl.

She stuck her tongue out. "It is so hard to put on! And very recognizable, you want one of your costumers to come in and see the woman that half of Venice is looking for, standing in your work room?"

"I would rather they see that then a girl with hardly any cloths on!" Leonardo huffed.

Lovino filed the pot with water from a bucket. "Oh, it think that would be rather helpful to you, I am sure you are aware of the rumors," she grinned, then moved to place the pot on the fire in the hearth.

Leonardo sputtered. "I- what? Rumors? What..."

Moving to lean on the table she giggled. "And you know what? I think I am starting to believe those rumors," she grinned at him. "You want me to change cloths, then go buy me something. My money is in my bag,"

"Fine," confused and angry he left the room.

* * *

Around an hour later he came back. Steeping into his work shop he found Lovino downstairs sitting on the wood floor, admiring the flying machine that sat in the corner.

"Can this actually fly?"

Leonardo moved to join her. "In theory, I have not found some one crazy enough to test it,"

"Oh," she turned towards him, and then grinned. "You have freckles,"

He blinked. "So do you... here is your dress," he held it out to her, "And the rest of your money," he pulled out the small bag of coins and handed it to her as well.

"Grazie, now... uh, could you carry me up stairs, I came down here and found that I could not go back up," she smiled sheepishly.

With a sigh, he crouched and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up bridle style. "You are very light,"

"I am very short!" she glared as he made his way across the room and up the stairs.

He laughed. "I noticed,"

She just made a disgruntled noise.

Leaving her to change cloths, the young artist went down stairs. Just as he sat down on one of the work benches a knock came at the door. Sighing, he moved to open it.

"Ciao, I am here about a painting my wife commissioned,"

"Ah yes please come in, it is cold out," Just a costumer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was another oddly spring like day, and Leonardo was being dragged around the city by an over energized, short, assassin, in the lovely orange dress, that he had grudgingly picked out for her not more then a day and a half ago.

"Oh, it is so good to be outside again!" he glanced at the assassin as she walked next to him, her right hand clutched around his left arm.

"You have been inside for four days,"

She grinned at the people walking past them. "And that is way too long, I almost forgot what sun light looked like,"

With a small smile Leonardo shook his head. "I am sure you did."

"Anyways we need what again?" she changed the subject as some market stands that sat next to one of the channels came in to view. Their destination.

"I need some paint, and Rosetta left this note with a list of food and herbs she wants us to get, also I need food, because all you two eat are apples and meat,"

She looked up bemused. "What is wrong with that?"

"Well I have gotten tired of apples and I do not eat meat," he explained.

"Oh... Wait! What?" she let go of his arm and forcibly turned him so they faced each other. "You don't eat meat?"

"No," the young artist did not understand what Lovino found so odd about his eating habits.

She raised an eye brow at him. "How are you not like, dead?" without waiting for his answer she turned back towards the market and walked off into the stands, careful that no one accidentally bumped her side.

With a sigh the artist hurried after her. This girl...

As he walked through the stands he spotted Lovino talking to a man selling flowers, as he approached he picked up on their conversation.

"Oh, I never really get flowers," Lovino was shaking her head.

The young man, running the stand, smiled. "A woman as beautiful as you deserves beautiful flowers,"

She blushed brightly. "I-I uh,"

"Here," smiling the man, took a white lily and held it out to Lovino, who with a nervous hand took it from him.

"Grazie," she gave him a small smile, her cheeks still red.

The flower man smiled flirtatiously. "Any time,"

silently chucking at Lovino, the tall artist walked up next to her. "Look at that, you are not a total annoyance to everyone you meet,"

Turning with a glare she snapped back. "Be quiet!"

The young man with the flowers laughed. "I think she is beautiful,"

Her eyes wide, she blushed again. "Goodbye," She turned her head and smiled at the man, before walking away, followed by Leonardo.

"See you, again?" he called after her.

She smiled and with out glancing back replied. "Maybe,"

When the rather odd pair had moved farther away from the stand Leonardo finally let out a laugh. "You are so awkward!"

"Quiet," she hissed at him, but the effect was ruined by her smiling happily at the lily in her hand. "Though he was sweet,"

Still chucking he changed the subject. "Come on we need to purchase things,"

She sighed. "Alright. You look for your paint and food, and I will get Rosetta's herbs,"

With a nod the artist moved off to find what he needed while the incognito assassin moved off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sadly, Leonardo was unable to locate the paint he was looking for, but was very successful in procuring food that met his standards. Satisfied, he moved off to find his young companion. He eventually found her sitting on a stone bench outside the market. Her back was resting against the building behind, her dark eyes closed, and the lily now resting in her hair.

The artist smiled. He would have loved to paint her. The colour of the flower was so close to her pail skin, and was off set by her bright dress and dirty-blond hair, that seamed to glow copper in the sun. In that moment Leonardo happy to be an artist, able to grasp the beauty in such an everyday sight.

Seaming to sense his approach she opened her blue eyes and turned her head, smiling at him. "Finished?"

He nodded.

"Bene," she slowly stood up, a hand on her side. "Shall we head back then?" she asked, while adjusting the belt with bags that she wore around her waist. He assumed that was where she kept the herbs she had acquired for Rosetta.

"Sì,"

He put his arm out for her, and taking it they began to head back to his workshop through the crowded streets.

When they where about half way back, in a deserted street, Lovino stopped.

Worried about her injury Leonardo stopped next to her, ready to fuss over her wound. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Yes," she replied quietly, "It is just... I swear I saw something on the roof...?"

"The roof?" Leonardo turned his eyes up to the roof. "I see-" but his words where cut off as something, or rather someone landed with a somersault right in front of him. With a yelp he jumped back from the man.

Next to him Lovino threw her hands in the air and shouted. "Hallelujah! It's raining men," followed by an "Ow! Reminder do not throw hands in the air,"

Blinking, astounded Leonardo recognized the man who was now standing up with his back to them. "E-ezio?!"

At the sound of his name the assassin turned. Seeing his friend a smile graced his lips. "Leonardo!" With a step he wrapped his arms around his stunned friend.

Still confused Leonardo returned his embrace.

Moving back but keeping his hands on the blonds shoulders Ezio looked is friend over. "How are you?"

"I am fine... but what on earth where you doing? Where you trying to kill your self?!" the artist looked exasperated. "You nearly made me faint!"

The assassin laughed. "Do not worry yourself, I do that all the time!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," the two men smiled at each other.

"Uhem..." they both turned at the sound next to them, Ezio's arms falling from Leonardo's slightly higher shoulders.

"Leonardo," Ezio grinned at Lovino, who was looking at the two, an unreadable look on her face. "You have neglected to introduce this lovely young lady,"

"Oh, yes!" the artist could not believe how rude he had been, Ezio's unexpected appearance had driven everything except the younger man from his mind. "This is Lovino Incendio,"

With a smile Ezio took one of her small hands, leaned over and kissed it. "It is lovely to meet you... Lovino... that is a boys name,"

With a glare she snatched her hand back. "I am well aware of that fact, and actually Ezio Auditore, we have met before,"

"Surely I would remember a lady as beautiful as you," he smiled.

With a glance at Leonardo she replied. "Stop flirting with me. But yes we have met, it was about five or six years ago, when I was twelve. I came with my father on his business trip. He met with your father and the two of them foolishly thought that their young children would get along. Just after being introduced to me, you called me a boy and I punched you in the face," she grinned.

"That was you!" Ezio let out a laugh.

She shook her head. "And I would punch you again if I was not injured at the moment."

With a worried look Leonardo interrupted. "Please, no violence,"

"How would a young girl, such as you, become injured," the cocky assassin smirked.

"I am an assassin," she smirked back, then pointed at the poster that happened to be on the wall, a few feet from where they where. "That's a poster for me, apparently I have been quite the nascence to the guards of the city,"

"Oh," the brunet turned to look at the poster, "I thought those might be for me, but with a very inaccurate description of what I looked like. Good to know they do not actually think I am a short blond," turning back to Leonardo and Lovino, made an oh sound and pulled out a rolled up paper from on of the small bags on his belt and handed it to Leonardo.

"You found another one," the artists eyes lit up at seeing the paper. "How exciting,"

"I was coming to give it to you," Ezio explained.

"Grazie!" Leonardo smiled happily at Ezio with a small blush.

Noticing this Lovino smiled, a plan was forming in her mind. A very brilliant plan,. It would be a lie to call Lovino an idiot, though she often acted as such, but she was quite intelligent, and totally capable of forming an interesting idea for how she might be able to make events play out.

With the young assassins mind occupied the two men where content to have a conversation of their own, oblivious to the schemes the young woman next to them was planning out.

Entering the square that Leonardo's workshop was located in the trio was surprised to see Rosetta leaning against the ouside of the brick workshop.

She smiled as they approved and shifted so she was standing, instead of resting against the wall.

"Ciao," she greeted them with a smile. "I see you have picked up a friend,"

"Yes, this is Ezio Auditore, an assassin like you," Leonardo introduced the assassins. "and this is Rosetta Verde,"

A he had done with Lovino, Ezio took Rosetta's hand and kissed it, making the girl blush. "It is a pleasure to meet you, bella donna,"

"Well," Lovino moved past them and into the doorway of the work shop. "I am going to sit down. Leonardo, would you please open the door?"

"Yes, of course," moving away from Ezio and Rosetta he pulled out a key and unlocked the heavy oak door, allowing the exhausted Lovino to rush inside and plop herself down on one of the work benches.

Wanting to make sure she was alright the others followed her inside.

"Are you alright, perhaps that was too much for you," Rosetta quickly walked to her friend and started checking her over.

"I am fine..." the shorter girl sighed, "Just very tired,"

"Alright, but you tell me if anything is wrong,"

Lovino rolled her eyes as she was fussed over. "Yes, mother,"

Rosetta glared at her. "If you were not already hurt..."

Sensing that the two woman where about to start a brawl, injured or not, Ezio decided to detract them. "Ladies, stop your teasing," he smiled flirtatiously at Rosetta. "I would like to hear about what you two are doing in Venezia,"

"Oh," The brunette girl moved away from the scowling Lovino, and closer to Ezio. "Well we are here on a reconnaissance, mission, we are supposed to see what the templars are up to and what the assassins are doing to stop them... it is not all that interesting really,"

"It is very interesting to me," Ezio took a stray piece of her long brown hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Observing this action Lovino turned her eyes to the blond artist next to her, not so surprised to see him looking very upset before he turned away from the couple in front of him and bruised himself with cleaning the up the brushes and paint on the worktable.

"In fact it is so interesting, it think you should tell me everything," Ezio smiled at the blushing assassin. "But perhaps it is just that I love the sound of your voice,"

"Oh," Rosetta blinked slowly, trying to stop blushing. "T-thank you,"

"Get a room you two!" Lovino shouted, in hopes of making the sickeningly sweet words stop, both for her benefit and for the upset man next to her.

"LOVINO!" Rosetta turned to her smirking friend, her face even more red. "She shook her head. "I am sorry Ezio, Lovino is not very polite,"

The man laughed. "I know," he then sighed. "I need to go, there is much I need to do." he walked over to Leonardo and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the bearded blond turn around. "I will be back later for that codex page,"

"Of course!" the artist smiled and then hugged Ezio. "Please be safe,"

He returned the embrace. "Aren't I always?"

Leonardo let out a chuckle.

Letting go of his friend Ezio turned back to Rosetta and Lovino. "It was lovely to meet both of you," he turned his eyes to Rosetta. "And I hope to see you again soon,"

"Yes, I hope so too," Replied Rosetta. Followed by a "Bye bye!" From Lovino.

In a whirl of white robes he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Ezio had left the building, Lovino decided it was time to confront Leonardo.

"So," she turned to him. "How long have you had a thing for Ezio?"

"W-what?" the blond turned to her, baffled and blushing. "I don't... I do not have a thing for him! What a preposterous thing to say!"

Lovino snickered. "Oh, yeah, you like him," she grinned at him. "You cannot trick me,"

From where she stood, frozen, Rosetta spoke up. "Wait... Leo you like men?"

At this the poor artists face became impossibly redder. "No, I mean yes, I mean..." he groaned.

"Do not worry," Lovino smiled kindly. "We don't judge you, well Rosetta might, she is highly religious, but I on the other hand think the church is a load of bull shit,"

"That does not make me feel better," he put his hands over his eyes and sighed.

"In fact I have an idea... a brilliant idea!" the short girl pointed at Rosetta, who was still glaring at her for calling the church bull shit. "But before I tell you, Leo, I need to run it by dear Rosetta. Stop glaring, saying the church is a lie is not going to get me to hell, sense I am already going for murder,"

Rosetta shook her head. "I will let it drop for now,"

"Now," Lovino said while standing slowly, using the table behind the workbench for support. "Come with me Rosetta so I can explain everything to you," she began to walk to the stairs, before stopping. "Actually, Leonardo, could you go up stairs,"

Still blushing he nodded. "Alright, but I want to know what you are planning as soon as possible,"

"Of course," she smiled innocently.

With that, the highly embarrassed artist moved up stairs.

It took Lovino and Rosetta exactly half an hour to discuss what ever plan Lovino was concocting in her head. During which Leonardo decided to clean up his room, but every once in a while he could hear giggling or a loud word from down below, and worried about what exactly he was getting into.

When the assassins had discussed everything that needed discussing they called Leonardo back down. When he was once again in their presence, Lovino indicated that he should sit on the bench across from Rosetta and herself, both women wore matching serious faces.

"What is all this about," he said, setting himself on the bench and adjusting his red hat.

"We have found a way to make Ezio fall in love with you," Lovino started.

"But," Rosetta continued. "It will be quite complicated,"

Lovino smiled. "Basically we are going to need to disguise you as a girl,"

Leonardo took a moment to take in what had just left the assassins mouth before saying. "What?"

"We," Lovino indicated Rosetta and herself with one pail hand. "Are going to make you," she pointed at him. "In to a girl," she made an outline of a girls body with both hands.

"I heard you the first time, he said unimpressed, "and the answer is no,"

"AWWWWWW!" Lovino cried. "Why?"

Rosetta shook her head. "I told you he would say no,"

The shorter of the two turned to her friend. "But it is such a brilliant plan!"

"I agree," the brunette nodded.

"I do not think simply dressing me up as a woman is such a wonderful idea,"

"Wait," Lovino turned back to him and put up her hand up, palm facing him. "Hear me out, it would go like this. Here in Venezia there is the festival of Carnival, yes, everyone wears costumes. So we dress you up as a girl for the whole thing, and then, some how lure Ezio to where you are, probably using Antonio's help, and then set up a damsel in distress situation that Ezio will be unable to resist! After that you just use your charm to get him to fall in love with you," she smiled widely when she was done.

"And what do we do after carnival? When I have to go back to being a man?" he raised an eye brow.

Lovino shrugged. "We will figure that out later, but it is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. And this way at least you get a chance with him,"

"And charm? I have no charm,"

"Of course you do!" Rosetta encouraged Leonardo, considering she actually really wanted him to go a long with the plan, as far fetched as it sounded. "You are all innocent, sweet and extremely easy to like. I am sure if u had been born a girl Ezio would have married you in a heart beat. He already likes you so much,"

He frowned."He hated me when we first met,"

"Probably because he did not want to admit to himself that he liked you, so he lashed out, and then eventually decided that his feelings where those of friendship and not attraction, and keeps denying those feelings for what they really are, so they are all bottled up inside him and might burst at any time," Lovino took in a long breath after talking so quickly. "Sorry... that got a bit out of hand. I went a little over board in analyzing Ezio," she chuckled as both Leonardo and Rosetta gave her half confused half exasperated looks. "So Leonardo, will you go along with our plan,"

Rosetta turned to him. "It would be best if you said yes,"

with a long sigh the hatted man turned his eyes away from the women. "Fine, I will go along with it, but I do not expect it to work,"

Lovino Grinned, "Perfetto!"

"Bene," Rosetta smiled and reached across the table to pat Leonardo's arm. "Lovino's plans usually work, you will see,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the sun rose, so did Venice's resident artist along with one of his guests. As he came down from his bedroom he was surprised to see Rosetta sitting at one of the work tables, an apple in one hand and with the other she furiously sketched away at a piece of paper.

"Good morning," He greeted her.

She looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Leonardo. Lovino is still sleeping," she pointed behind her, to the lump of blankets on the floor that moved steadily with the other assassins breathing. The top of her dirty blond head could be seen poking out from between two blankets.

"Ah," Leonardo whispered and moved to sit across from Rosetta. Curiously he attempted to see what she was drawing.

Noticing him, she spun the paper around, showing Leonardo a drawing of the back of someone standing on top of a tower with the sun setting over a forest. He smiled. "This is very good," he handed it back.

"Thanks," the assassin blushed, looking at the table.

"You know there is something I have been wondering about," she looked up. "I must confess it kept me up last night. I was wondering," the artist nervously began fiddling with a paint brush. "Ah, but, why are you helping me? Why are you taking part in this ridiculous plan?"

Rosetta grinned. "Because it is what Lovino wants. Not to mention it will be fun,"

"And why does she wish to participate in this plan?" he looked up at the brunettes face.

Rosetta's smile dropped. "Because she lost the person she loved. She does not want that to happen to anyone else... She will do anything to keep others from feeling the pain she feels. She does not care what gender, or religion or," she smiled. "Creeds people have, she just wants them to love and be loved, despite never being loved in return,"

Leonardo's eyes widened. Lovino in love? It seamed like an impossible idea. The artist could not imagine the loud assassin pining after someone. "What happened to him?"

Rosetta shook her head. "It is not my right to tell you. If she trusts you she will tell you the story,"

Nodding the artist went back to messing with the paint brush in his hands. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Rosetta pretended not to hear what Leonardo had asked, preferring instead to go back to sketching.

Leonardo ran the soft bristles of the brush over his fingertips. "Are you in love?"

"Oh," with a sigh she put down the charcoal she had been using to sketch and looked up. "To be honest yes, in fact I am engaged,"

"Really?" the blond smiled. "Congratulations!"

She smiled back. "There is only one problem, I have yet to tell Lovino,"

The artist gave her a puzzled look. "Why,"

"Odd things tick her off," she sighed. "I do not want her to get angry with me,"

"Oh, I would think she would be happy for you," he disagreed.

She just shook her head.

The two sat in a pregnant silence for a moment.

Studding Rosetta's drawing from across the table, while still running the brush over his fingertips, Leonardo spoke up, hoping to brake the tension. "I could teach you,"

Rosetta looked up at him with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"To draw, and paint," he smiled encouragingly at her, so she knew he was not joking. "You are already quite skilled, but there are some tricks I could teach you,"

"Really?" she grinned. "Oh, it would be such an honor!"

Behind her Lovino groaned. "Foooooodd!"

At the unexpected demand Leonardo and Rosetta both laughed.

"One moment," Rosetta stood up, and made her way to the kitchen. "Leonardo, would you like anything?"

"Just a piece of bread," he answered. Smiling he turned to Lovino who was sitting up rubbing her eyes, her hair sticking up in all directions. He noticed that she had taken another one of his shirts to sleep in, that was the third time she had taken one.

Once Lovino had eaten she and Rosetta left to go on errands, collecting supplies for what was to come, as Lovino had put it. For the first time in days Leonardo was alone.

Deciding to enjoy his solitude, he picked up his paint brushes, put fresh pait on to a plate, and worked on the commissions that had been neglected over the fast few days.

Soon he lost himself in the motions of painting. The easel seamed to suck him in, all his problems where gone, there was nothing but him and the paint. It was paradise. A paradise that was so rudely interrupted by a knock on his door, followed by the sound of the heavy door opening.

He turned, slightly annoyed, to see who had entered his workshop.

"Ciao!"

Leonardo felt his annoyance quickly slip away. He could never be mad at the handsome assassin who had just entered the workshop.

"Ezio!" he beamed. "What has brought you back so soon?"

"Can I not just visit my friend?" Ezio grinned in return. "Though actually I came to retrieve the codex page I left with you,"

The blond raised an eye brow. "Codex page? Oh!" he began frantically searching through the piled of paper on the work benches. "I am so sorry! I completely forgot! There was so much going on..." he trailed off. "Where on this good earth did I put it?"

"Non ti preoccupare," Ezio waved a hand dismissively. "It is not urgent that I have it,"

Without ceasing his somewhat frantic search, Leonardo replied. "but I meant to have it done. I am sure you have much more important things to be seeing to and here I am holding you up,"

The assassin smirked at his friends rambling and flustered movements. "It is no trouble, I will help you look for it,"

"Grazie," the two men looked through the papers; however it appeared that lady luck was not on their side. The codex page was no where to be found. The two men searched high and low all over the main part of the workshop for the illusive scroll.

After an hour of searching they where both empty handed.

Leonardo sat on one of the workbenches with a sigh, exasperated as to where the paper could have gone. "I am sorry Ezio..."

With a sigh the brunette sat next to his friend. At some point in the search he had abandoned his cape and many of his weapons. "It must be here somewhere..." he ran a tan hand through his hair, tugging out his pony tail as he did so. "Is there anywhere we have not checked?"

It took Leonardo a moment to realize that Ezio had spoken, he as too focused on the other mans loose hair. It looked so soft, he wanted so badly to run his hands through the dark strands. When he noticed that Ezio was staring at him waiting for a reply he quickly shook his head, and turned his face away, ting to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Uh.. well, there are the rooms upstairs,"

"Let us check there, perhaps you curried the codex page to your rooms with out realizing it," Ezio stood.

"Perhaps," Leonardo stood as well, still pointedly looking away from his friend. "You should check the kitchen and I will check my bed room," He definitely did not want the assassin in his room, not that there was anything incriminating inside, but he did not trust himself with the thought of the handsome assassin so near his bed.

Ezio nodded and headed up the stairs followed closely by the blond, before they turned into separate rooms.

* * *

An hour later neither of them had found the illusive page.

Leonardo stood in the kitchen next to Ezio looking around in utter confusion. "Merda!"

The assassins brown eyes widened at the curse. "Calmare, Leonardo. It is here some where,"

"I know..." the artist sighed and moved to lean on the counter, his back to Ezio. "I just do not understand where it went!"

"Uh, Leonar-?"

"What?" he snapped, then jumped with a squeek, as he felt something tug tug at the belt around his waist. Face red he turned to glare at the brunette who stood behind him, a wide grin on his face, and a scroll in his hand.

"I found it,"

Still glaring he snatched the codex page out of his friends hand, and stopped out of the room and down the stairs. Ezio followed him and took a seat at the worktable that Leonardo had begun to work at.

"By the way that noise of surprise you made was quite adorable," the charismatic assassin grinned.

Leonardo glanced up at him with a look that said 'You mention that again and I will rip your mouth off your damn adorable face!' well that went off track fast. He quickly focused back on the old parchment before Ezio could read his expression.

"I will have this done shortly, then you can be on your way,"

Ezio made a noise of unconcern. "Take your time." there was a silence between the two for a small length of time, only the sound of Leonardo's quill scratching broke the quiet.

"Where are Rosetta and Lovino?" Ezio asked, casually.

"I haven't the slightest idea," the blond genius did not look up as he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize that is chapter is rather short, it has been a stressful week and ****next Friday I will be unable to update,**** so the next installment will be on ****Saturday**** and I will make it extra long to make up for being late. Also this chapter is all about Lovino and Rosetta because I want you readers to get to know them, they are actually very interesting characters and I enjoy writing about them and their friendship. **

**Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The adventure of Lovino and Rosetta

"I am thinking, red, no, green, no, blue, no, red! Ohhhh I cannot decide, Rosetta what do you think?" the loud, wining voice caused everyone in the market place to stop and look in the direction it was coming from.

"Green," Rosetta replied, in a quieter tone while she ran emerald green cloth over her hands. It almost matched the shade of the dress she was wearing.

Lovino shook her head. "You only say that because it is your favorite colour,"

"And if we went with your favorite colour the dress would be bright orange," the brunette rolled her eyes.

Seeming to not hear her Lovino continued. "Also he is always wearing green, the purpose is to hide his identity, not shout it out to everyone who sees him. Red, I will make it red," she nodded to herself. "It will work wonderfully with his blond hair,"

"You know," Rosetta looked over her shorter friends shoulder at the different shades of red that lay before them. "He is going to be a very tall woman,"

Lovino nodded again. "Yes, I am well aware. We will have to give him flat shoes, but you are also a very tall woman, and your mother even taller. And who knows perhaps Ezio has a thing for tall woman,"

"I think he has a thing for women in general," the brunette joked, causing the other to let out a burst of high pitched laughter.

"So true, so true," Lovino smiled and pulled out her money from one of the bags around her waist that where now hidden under the gray cloak she had dawned dew to the chilly weather. "Excuse me," she called to the tailor who was selling the fabric. "I need a piece of this fabric that is as five times as long as I am tall,"

"Right away Madame,"

The tailor measured and cut the fabric, then he folded the large amount of cloth and tied it with a string. Lovino handed over the large sum of money with a smile, glad that her father's business allowed for an almost unlimited amount of sums.

As the two walked back to Leonardo's workshop Lovino stopped on one of the bridges and leaned over the side of it.

Taking a moment to realize that the shorter woman was no longer by her side, Rosetta rushed back to her. "Lovino, what are you doing?"

"Watching the water,"

Rosetta sighed and joined her. "I thought you where afraid of it,"

The blond nodded. "I am,"

The two watched the water for a time. The clouds above them shifted becoming dark and gray. Rain was imminent.

"We should go," Rosetta looked up.

"Have you ever played pooh sticks?" asked Lovino.

"What?" her friend turned her head with a look of bewilderment.

"It is a game where you take a stick, drop it in the water and then run to the other side of the bride before you can see it again," Lovino kept her dark eyes trained on the water below.

"No," Rosetta shook her head, still confused as to what Lovino was talking about.

"Oh,"

"Come on," the taller of the two pulled on her friends arm. "I do not want to get stuck in the rain cause you have gotten lost on the road of life,"

Lovino laughed, but pulled her arm away as they began walking. "Yes, sorry,"


	8. Chapter 8

When Lovino and Rosetta finally returned to the workshop, they found Leonardo bent over a codex page and Ezio asleep in a chair.

"We are back!" Lovino announced upon her entrance through the door, a large bundle of red fabric held in her arms.

Ezio jerked awake and reached for the sword at his side, alarmed by the loud noise.

Rosetta followed her boisterous friend in, giving Ezio an apologetic look.

"Ah!" Leonardo looked up from the page. "You have returned,"

Lovino moved across the room and set the bundle of red fabric on one of the worktables.

Ezio turned to his friend. "All most finished with that?"

Leonardo blinked at him, then nodded. "Yes, I only have two more symbols,"

"Bene," the assassin leaned back in his chair again and closed his eyes. "So? Lovino why all the cloth?"

"Because I need it," she glared at the closed eyed man.

He peeked one brown eye open at her. "What for,"

"Things," she replied cryptically.

He resisted the urge to role his eyes instead opting to sigh and close his eye again.

"You do not need to be so rude," Rosetta walked across the room and leaned one arm on Lovino's shoulder, as if to point out how short she is.

The blond moved out from under her friends arm and glared. "I think there is,"

The inevitable bickering that was about to begin between the two woman was cut short by Leonardo standing up straight and proudly announcing, "Finished,"

"Wonderful," Ezio moved to stand up, and stretched his arms out, the chair was not that comfortable.

Leonardo watched the brunettes muscles shift under his shirt and then blushed looking down when Ezio turned his dark eyes upon him.

With a thankful smile Ezio reached over and grabbed the two papers. "I had best be on my way, many people to assassinate," he chuckled.

"You know I still do not like that you kill people," the blond looked at him with a forlorn face.

The young assassin shrugged slightly. "What else can I do?"

Leonardo hung his head and shook it.

With a sad smile Ezio moved and clapped his hand on the blonds shoulder. "I will be alright," he put on a reassuring face.

"I know," Leonardo's blue eyes where clouded with sorrow. "I worry. I do not wish to lose you to an early death, but I am aware that you must do what you do..."

Across the room Lovino leaned toward Rosetta. "When they talk it is like we do not even exist."

They watched as Ezio pulled his friend into tight a hug.

"Alright!" Lovino stalked across the room waving her hands. "Brake up the bromance! I have work to do!"

Both of the men relinquished the other and looked at her.

"What is a bromance?" Leonardo looked completely perplexed.

Behind her Rosetta began humming a song causing Lovino to burst into laughter. "That is bromance," Lovino stated and still giggling she latched onto Ezio and tryed unsuccessfully to pull him toward the door. "I have much work to do! So get out you big brute!"

deciding to play along the younger man let her pull him to the door, grinning and waving at Leonardo as he walked. "See you later my friend!"

"Ciao, Ezio!"he called back.

At the door Lovino stopped. "Watch out it is raining outside."

"Nothing I can not handle," he tucked the pages safely away and pulled his hood up. "See you later, bella donna?"

The shorter assassin glared good-naturedly. "Not if I can avoid it,"

"Why do you rebuff all of my attempts to flirt with you?"

Lovino rolled her eyes. "Because, while you are extremely handsome, you are not what I am looking for,"

"Oh," he smirked. "And what are you looking for?"

her blue eyes went a bit dreamy as she looked past him. "Tall, blond, blue eyes... pretty much the opposite of you. Well except you are tall, I will give you that," she gave a little laugh. "Now seriously get out of here Leonardo and I have work to do,"

Ezio pulled open the door, but smirked at her knowingly. "Oh, yes... you have "work" to do,"

"Ew! No!" she punched him in the arm. "Not like that! Get out you pervert!"

Laughing the tall assassin lifted his hands up in surrender and stepped out of the door, which was promptly slammed shut behind him.

* * *

After the other mans departure Lovino got busy measuring out Leonardo, scribbling down numbers on a parchment as she rushed around him. He squirmed as she poked and prodded him.

"My, my," she smiled as she scribbled down numbers then returned to poking at his waist. "These cloths really hide how skinny you are!"

Rosetta watched from the side, rather uninterested before she looked around the work room and noticed how horribly dirty the place was. "I will clean," she walked to the corner of the room near the flying machine and began rummaging around for a broom. She could have sworn that she saw one back there.

"Gra-zie!" Leonardo said as Lovino poked his side, tickling him. "Would you stop that?" he glared down at Lovino, who smirked up.

"But your reaction is so cute!"

"I am not cute," he crossed his arms.

She shook her head. "Do not pout,"

They where interrupted by a loud crash from across the room. The two blonds turned to see a pile of papers and and canvasses where Rosetta had once been. "Dang it!" her brown hair appeared from under one of the canvases.

Lovino and Leonardo promptly burst into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apparently I forgot to say this on here but because I missed last week and because i will be missing next week i am posting today to make up for it and i will post again Wednesday night to make up for next week. **

**Please enjoy the super angst of this chapter! **

Chapter 9

The next morning was sunny and bright, though a bit chilly, however the cold did not bother Lovino at all. She took in a long breath of air, savoring the fresh smell last nights rain had left upon the earth. Turning her dark eyes down she fixed them on the figure that stood below her. "Come on up, the air is wonderful!"

"Really, Lovino?" Leonardo called back from the ground. He had been dragged from his bed by the enthusiastic assassin, claiming that she was fully healed and needed to do some exercise, so she was going to teach him to climb up walls. "A necessary skill for any assassin!" she had pronounced as she pulled him down stairs and out his front door. "I do not think this is safe..." he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"It is safe, I have only fallen like nine times!" she called back.

"Keep it down," he hissed up at her. "It is illegal to be in the roofs, not to mention that the sun has barely risen!"

"Come up here and I will have no need to shout," she sat down on the edge of the roof and pushed the hood of her white robes back.

With a sigh Leonardo awkwardly clambered on to the box next to the wall.

"That is it!" the young girl cheered him on, "Now grab on to that ledge with your fingers," she nodded as he did as he was told. "Good, now put your feet against the wall for support,"

The blond shakily placed his feet against the wall, praying to what ever powers there are above that he did not fall to his death.

"Next grab on to the top of the window, one hand at a time. Perfect! Move your feet up and reach up to the next ledge with your hands. Pretty simple. Just repeat that until you get to the top,"

Grumbling under his breath he repeated her instructions, giving a very unmanly squeak when one of his feet slipped. By the time he reached the top he was panting, and his arms where shaking. The artist gladly accepted Lovino's offered hand, sighing with relief as he was pulled over the side of the building. He really needed to get more exercise.

"See," Lovino smiled at him as she let go of his hand. "Not to bad,"

He just nodded in agreement as he tried to get his breath back, sitting on the roof away from the edge.

Breathing slowly he turned his eyes to Lovino and watcher her, as she stared out across the roofs of Venice, towards the slowly rising sun.

It accrued to him as he watched her that most people, when gazing off into the distance appear to be looking into the past, but Lovino's look was different. She was not looking into the past but out to some distant land. A place beyond Venice, beyond, Italy, perhaps a place beyond the earth its self. It was an expression so intense he found that he could not look away. This was what he wished he could paint.

His poetic thoughts where cut short by her voice.

"Rosetta told me that you where wondering why I want to help you with Ezio..." she did not turn toward him as she spoke. "I was in love once,"

"I know," He nodded. "Rosetta told me,"

"Never could trust her to keep a secret," Lovino shook her head looking a bit angry.

Sensing her mood he quickly moved to correct what he had said. "That is all she told me, I do not know your story,"

"Ah," her face relaxed and after a moment she smiled sadly. "I find it hard to believe that I was in love. Lovino, the strong, bold, loud, and egotistical assassin falling in love..." she scoffed.

The artist had to agree, but he kept it to himself.

"His name was Ludwig..."

"You do not need to tell me,"

She turned to him. "I want to."

Taken aback by the emotions in her eyes he nodded.

She turned back to the rising sun and after a moment began speaking, "He was my father's friend's son. They where from the Germanic states, and of course he was an assassin. We met when we where only seven, rather I was seven and he was nine. We where friends from that first meeting, he and Rosetta and I did everything together. We played hide and seek in the woods, and stole pies from the kitchen then giggled as we ate them on the roof. We spied on our fathers, though we never understood what they where talking about, we taught each other our languages. His Italian was terrible when we first met, and I new no Germanic words, now... I am almost fluent." she smiled a little. "He was so handsome, tall with blond hair and his eyes where the colour of a lake covered in ice. When he killed they lacked so much emotion it would make me shiver, but when he smiled they held so much warmth I felt like the sun was shining upon me."

Leonardo tried to imagine this man and found that he must have been quite handsome, he certainly would have made quite the impression with eyes like that. "When we where finally old enough to begin training to be assassins our fathers often trained us together. He was so strong he could pick up Rosetta and I at the same time!" she gave a little laugh. "One day, not sure exactly what day, I realized I was in love with him... I hated to be apart from him. I hoped that he was always thinking of me, for I was always thinking of him. The next time he and his father came to my families home I decided to tell him how I felt, as advised by Rosetta. He told me he loved someone else, a girl in his home land... that day I felt like my heart had been shattered. I never let him know. I acted like everything was fine, like his rejection had hardly scratched me at all. Between us nothing changed. Soon after that visit our fathers began sending the three of us out on missions to various places. We where a good team, I was the leader, calling the shots, Rosetta was the healer and the caution, and he was the strength and the strategy. Around a year ago we where sent to Rome, it was a simple mission, we here to get information from a known ally. However our ally had betrayed us to the Templars. It was a trap," she paused for a moment, taking in a long breath. "We-e became separated from Rosetta. One of the Templars came after me from behind. I would have died had he not protected me. But by protecting me he was stabbed by the sword meant for me. I dragged his injured body into the first safe building I could find and tried to stop the bleeding..." she tilted her head down. "He died right there in my arms... T-here was nothing I could do..."

Leonardo watched silently as tears fell from under her hood and landed on the roof below her.

After a long moment she sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes. "I know what it is to love, but not what it is to be loved,"


End file.
